The Princess' Butler
by SM.Hime
Summary: Hatsune Miku, a rich girl who lives in a perfect life in the surface but is actually pressured by a lot of responsibilities met Kagamine Len, a mysterious butler who suddenly came to paint her colorless life. But will she be able to live in the fantasy that her butler Len had given to her once she finds out that Len had longed to seek revenge on her family?
1. Meeting My New Butler, Kagamine Len

**~Meeting My New Butler, Len Kagamine~**

"Miku dear, from now on this guy is going to be your personal butler." The woman faced at the blonde-haired guy who had a shade of bluish steel eyes that reflects the midwinter sky and wore nothing but black.

His black shirt was worn under a vest and a black long coat, it's soft and high quality fabric material stopped 5 inches below his knees.

"I am Kagamine Len and I'm here to serve you with with my best so that Ojou-sama can rest assured. I am willing to risk and dedicate my whole life to you Ojou-sama." The man named Len bowed down in respect while the Ojou-sama named Miku stood in front of him wearing her green v-shaped cocktail dress that shimmers as the soft sunlight shone upon it.

Her cerulean eyes looked at him with disinterest as she replied with a slight nod.

* * *

><p><span>Miku's POV<span>

_Hmm...my 10th butler, huh?  
><em>

_Fairly build body with cream colored skin._

_ His face has a trace of softness in it but at the same time he maintains a serious expression._

_As my eyes laid on his, it was if I'm sucked by his mysterious gaze._

"!" _It took me a minute to notice that he was also staring at me with his feet already back on the ground and it seems that we're the only ones left in the room as the woman that I recognized as my mother seemed to have left a minute ago.  
><em>

"Ojou-sama?"

_Judging from my observation, he seems to be capable but not really useful. He's just like one of those bunch of idiots._

"..."

_But at least, I hope he is better than my last butler Charles, wait, was it Carl? No, Carlos? Well, whatever.  
><em>

_As I came back to my senses, his face was already a few inches away from mine that I could feel his breath._

"What do you think you're doing?!" _heat slowly crept up my cheeks._

_As I stepped back, I accidentally grabbed on something sharp behind._

"Ouch!" _As I felt the pain on my finger, I turned around and saw the vase that looks like...a pineapple?!__!_

_When did they- wait, why did they even bought a vase like that in the first place?!_

"Ah, Ojou-sama you're wounded! We must treat it immediately." _My butler Len rushed towards me and grabbed my right hand._

"Wait, what are you planning to do?!" _I panicked as he brought my hand near his face._

"Ojou-sama's skin must be take cared of properly."_  
><em>

_My eyes widened in surprise as he placed my injured finger from his lips and gave it a small peck before putting it inside his mouth._

"...Hck..!" _I__ could feel the warmth inside his mouth and felt a weird tingling sensation as I felt something soft caressing it.  
><em>

_Wait...Is he using his tongue?!_

"...uh...ah~!"

"!"_ I quickly grabbed my left hand to cover my mouth as my cheeks reddened._

"Hmm? Did I heard something...?" _Len muttered as he seemed to notice that embarrassing noise that escaped from my lips and stopped what he was doing._

_I immediately took the opportunity to dismiss myself as I cleared my throat before pulling back my hand from his grip._

"Excuse me, there's an urgent business for me to handle. You may go to your quarters to rest." _I tried to calm the unusual beating of my heart._

"I understand." _He agreed obediently and bowed down before me with his left hand on his back while the other rested on his chest like any formal butler does._

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

The teal haired princess calmly walked out from the office.

As Len saw Miku leaving, he smirked.

"...sweet..." He muttered as he licked the remaining blood of Miku on his lips.

And as she arrived in the corridor, away from her butler's sight, she immediately ran to her room as fast as she could.

She didn't bother that a maid passed through and saw her uncommon and unladylike behavior.

"Eh? Was that Ojou-sama? How unusual for her to be running in the hallway." The green-haired maid blinked in surprise.

As soon as she reached her room, she shut her door before she feel down on her feet with her back leaning on the door.

She gripped tightly on her chest as she felt it tightened and began to beat faster whenever she tries to recall the incident with her new butler a few minutes ago.

"...Ah...the sensation inside his mouth was really warm..." Miku muttered.

"!"

"Wh-What am i saying?!" Miku flustered as she realized what she just said and slapped her face with her two hands.

". . ."

She silently stared at her injured finger that her butler Len just sucked awhile ago and brought it closer to her lips.

The image of Len's soft lips came into her mind as she closed her eyes.

"!" She suddenly snapped back to her senses with her face getting as red as a tomato from the embarrassment and anger.

She immediately stood up and silently walked towards her king size canopy bed with her embarrassed and angry expression and laid down with her face under her favorite pillow before screaming, "**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH! Darn it!**"

**~END**


	2. A Morning With My New Butler

**~A Morning With My New Butler~**

Dear Diary,

Our recent butler Char- Car- ugh, whoever he is, just retired a week ago and now my parents have found a new replacement. Ugh! Could they just give it a break already?! I don't need a butler at all.

Miku paused and dropped her pen on the desk and turned to the balcony.

_My 10th butler…. He's an odd one._

_His mysterious and alluring blue eyes could drown me anytime with just one stare from him._

Quickly realizing her thoughts, she shook her head with disagreement before continuing to write in her diary.

"Let's see…"

Contented with her entry, she yawned.

"I'll just take a rest for a few minutes." Her eyes began to droop slowly until she fell asleep in her desk.

"Ojou-sama." the new butler knocked at his mistress's door.

He attempted to knock once again, yet there was no reply.

"Hmm… this is quite a trouble." he tried to turn the knob and surprisingly the door opened.

Once again, he called for the mistress but there was still no response.

He decided to enter the room with his eyes searching for the teal haired mistress.

The soft morning breeze entered through the balcony as a trace of vanilla scent was blown towards his direction.

The blonde haired butler turned to the sleeping figure just in the corner of the room.

Her breathing was so soft, it was enough to tell that she's really having a peaceful nap.

"My my, sleeping in this time of the day is a bad habit Ojou-sama..." he muttered as he approached nearer.

Len took note of her profile, from her gently curved lashes, to her cute nose and glowing light pink cheeks, and her natural rose colored lips.

She has a beautiful face indeed.

Similar to…

"..an angel.." Len left of a soft chuckle.

His gaze stopped when he noticed the written entry in her diary which was slightly covered by her hand and some strands of her hair.

He smirked, "How careless…"

"…nh…" Suddenly, Miku;s eyes twitched and slowly opened.

"Good Morning, Ojou-sama." He greeted with a smile.

Miku rose from her nap and blinked twice before realizing the smiling face that greeted her was now only a few inches away from her.

"Huh? What the-!" She stood up in surprise and took a step backward.

But as soon as she did, she then stumbles on the chair and fell down.

"..ukk…" Miku closed her eyes.

Len acted fast and catches her before she hit the floor.

"That was close!" Len smiled as Miku slowly opened her eyes.

Len held Miku in her waist gently and found themselves in an awkward position.

Yet, at the wrong place and in the wrong time, the wind mischievously blew enough to lift the maiden's night gown up.

"Eek!" Miku slowly turned red.

Len accidentally turned in the wrong direction and unintentionally saw her undies.

"Oh~ Leek printed ones." Len commented.

"Hie..! IyYaaAaaaAaAAaaaaAAAaaaAAA!"

* * *

><p>Gumi was preparing Miku's breakfast when she saw Len went down the stairs with a red hand mark in the face.<p>

"What happened? I thought I heard someone screaming?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, it was nothing. I did not look where I was walking and I ended up hitting myself in the wall." He smiled with the lame excuse.

Gumi who get easily fooled enough was convinced and continued with her duty.

A few minutes later, Miku came down with a brown jacket over her milky white long sleeve shirt with green ribbon on top then at the bottom she wore a black pleaded skirt along with her white knee sock and shiny black shoes.

"Oh~ Such a cute uniform." He complimented.

"Hmph!" Miku ignored him and continued to walk towards the table.

She looked at the lavish food on the table with dismay.

"Are you feeding a pig?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I beg your pardon?" Len answered.

"I said, do you want me to get fat? I can't possibly eat them all!" Miku frowned.

"I deeply apologized." Len bowed in apology.

"But Gumi-san said you usually order with this amount every breakfast." He continued.

Miku's eyebrow twitched.

"Gumi…-san?" She tilted her head.

The breakfast was one thing yet Len calling Gumi casually was also another one.

"Wow, since when did you get close enough to call each other by names?" Miku asked, slightly irritated.

Len just answered with a smile which annoyed her more.

"Enough! I don't want to eat breakfast anymore!" She stood up and walked away from the table.

"Ojou-sama?"

"I said I don't want any!" Miku raised her voice slightly and continued to walk through the door.

"As you wish." Len bowed and followed her.

* * *

><p>A limo was just parked in front of the mansion as Len opened the car door for Miku to get in.<p>

The teal- haired girl continued to ignore him and entered in the limo only to realize that the usual driver was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Mr. L—Li…?" Miku asked with a bit of confusion if she got the name right.

"You mean Mr. Leon? I heard the old driver retired lately and now he's your mother's new permanent driver. From now on, I will be tending everything you need." Len answered as he closed the door and entered to the driver's sit.

"W-what?! Wait.. how about Gumi?" She asked.

"Gumi-san said she has to clean to attic." Once again, he answered.

_WHAT?! No! I definitely don't want to get stuck with this pervert!_

She clenched her fist and screamed in her mind.

"No! I…I'll just walk toward school!" Miku bravely stated.

"But it's 2 kilometers away. You'll be late the moment you arrive or worst, you'll collapse before you do." Len answered.

The poor girl gulped as she contemplated whether to do it or not.

"Wh—wha..what about it?! That's rude of you! A distance like that is nothing to me!" She boastfully answered.

And without waiting for the blonde butler to reply, she immediately stepped out from the limo and started walking.

_If I'm going to suffer getting stuck with you, I rather walk this 2 kilometer!_

"My my, what a trouble~" The butler complained while keeping himself calm.

* * *

><p>"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Miku stopped to catch a breath.<p>

It was just 10 minutes ago when she started walking, although she haven't got that far yet she's totally exhausted.

She took a sit at the nearby bench and took a drink from her bottle.

Just then she realized the bottle was already empty.

She even tried to turn the bottle over to make sure.

"What? There's not even a drop left!" She frowned.

At this time, she started to think back of the reckless decision she made.

_It's his fault! He didn't even tried to hold me back! Not that I would obey, but still…!_

She sighed as she felt the sun slowly burning her skin.

_Where is he…?_

Miku slapped herself upon thinking of that pervert butler.

_NO! NO! NO! NO! I'm losing my mind!_

She glanced at her watch to see that she has 20 minutes left.

"I can do this!" She braced herself as she stood up.

"Geez, she really is quite stubborn." Len frowned but then he found himself interested in that stubbornness of hers as he decided to continue following her in a small black car.

While following the teal-haired maiden he recalled the conversation they had with the maid a few days ago.

* * *

><p><em>"Is everything fine with Ojou-sama Mr. Kagamine?" A voice asked.<em>

_"Well, of course. What could've gone wrong Gumi-san? And please call me Len, I don't like formalities." He replied._

_Gumi nodded before she continued, "Ojou-sama is quite...rough with her butlers. I'm surprised that nothing has gone wrong...yet."_

_"I don't see why you're so worried Gumi-san. I assure you that there is no complication." Len smiled._

_"She usually asks impossible requests just to keep those butlers away. They only last less than a month at least…" Gumi sounded worried._

_Len chuckled, "Don't worry. She can't get rid of me easily…It's more likely that I'll get myself entertained with her antics." He answered confidently._

_"I really do hope so…"_

* * *

><p>"You'll see…" he muttered.<p>

"Argh! I'm really going crazy!" She yelled that the people who passed by turned to her.

She lowered her face in embarrassment as soon as she realized.

The moment she decided to give up, a black car stopped besides her.

At first she momentarily alerted herself but as soon as the window was lowered, she sighed in relief.

"You…" she trailed off.

"Are you giving up, Ojou-sama?" Len teased her.

"Sh-Shut up!" She turned red in embarrassment.

Len got off from the car and opened the car door for Miku to get in.

Miku glared at him before entering as her eyes brightened up as she saw a bottle of water inside.

"It's for you Ojou-sama. Don't hold back." Len teased her again.

"I know it without you telling me so!" She argued as she grabbed the bottle and drank from it.

Len started to drive as the Ojou-sama asked worriedly, "Are we going to make it?"

The blonde butler only answered with a smile.

**~END**

**SM: Ohisashiburi! It's been awhile! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did XD  
><strong>

**L: Uwaaa! She finally re spawned back to life!**

**SM: Hey! That's rude!**

**M: I'm so glad you're back**

**SM: Yeah, I just couldn't abandon it.**

**L: I'm sure your readers are gone by now!**

**SM: HEY! Although... i do think you have a point... TT^TT**

**I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG TIME I'VE BEEN GONE. I DO HOPE I COULD MAKE UP WITH ALL OF YOU GUYS... THIS SUMMER, I'M SLOWLY GETTING BACK ON MY FEET TO CONTINUE MY STORIES AGAIN. I REALLY HOPE YU GUYS WOULD CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! /(_ _)\**


	3. My New Butler's First Reaction

**~My New Butler's First Reaction~**

The car managed to arrive swiftly at _Seifu _Academy before the bell rang.

Students began running towards the school gate as the teacher-in-charge motioned them to hurry.

Miku quickly got off the car and ran towards school before Len could escort her.

The bell rang just as she took a step inside and the gate began to close.

"Have a nice day, Ojou-sama." Len bowed down to the young lady who scorned in return.

Without saying a word any further, Miku proceeded to her classroom.

The door opened as the Class 3-A's homeroom teacher entered the class.

Students quickly went to their respected sits and greeted the teacher.

"Today, the weather is nice. How was your vacation, everyone?" The middle-aged teacher asked in a cheerful tone.

The students eagerly answered him except for the teal-haired girl sitting on the place near the window.

Her thoughts were as distant as she kept looking outside with a bored face.

_I want to escape…_

"That's all. I hope you kids will continue to have a peaceful day today." The teacher smiled as he gathered his documents before leaving the class.

The bell rang as the students hurriedly went to change their P.E. uniforms for the next period.

Miku sighed at the subject she dislikes the most as she silently picked up her P.E. uniform.

After changing the uniforms, the students proceeded to the courtyard just behind the school building and there stood their P.E. teacher.

"Attention! I would like everyone to gather around." The P.E. teacher instructed as everyone follows.

"I would like everyone to pick your team. Girls will be playing Volleyball while boys will play basketball. That's all." He instructed after he blew the whistle.

Miku remained sitting in the corner under the tree by herself, she didn't feel like playing at all and even if she does, she has no friends to be with anyway.

The teacher noticed her and approached her, "What's wrong Hatsune-san? Aren't you supposed to be playing volleyball?"

"Sensei, I don't really feel well. May I go to the clinic?" She excused herself.

"No! You're always like this! Please don't take your family's reputation and bad condition for granted. This is a school where you do what teachers ask you to do!" The teacher bluntly replied before leaving.

The students looked at her direction with a foul face some even snickered.

Miku just buried her face in her knees and waited for the time to pass just as she always does.

Just then, Len suddenly popped up from the bush just behind Miku and called her name in a hush, "Ojou-sama…."

Miku was about to scream in surprise when Len covered her mouth.

The teacher was able to notice Miku struggling and saw Len.

"WHO ARE YOU? Trespassers are not allowed inside the school!" The teacher angrily walked into their direction.

"Oops. My bad~" Len just chuckled as Miku glared at him.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!_

The students once again looked at Miku with annoyance as they silently cursed her.

"I'm sorry to disturb your class Sensei, but could you please let me borrow her for a bit?" Len asked with a smile.

"Who do you thi-!" The teacher was cut off as Len raised his finger into his lips, "Shh…"

With that, he quickly grabbed Miku away from the courtyard leaving the teacher speechless for a minute.

Len finally removed his hand from her mouth as soon as they got away from them as Miku gasped for air and stared at him in disbelief.

"Please grab tightly, Ojou-sama." He requested before he carried her in a bridal style.

"Whaaa-?! Wh-where are you taking me?!" Miku raised her voice.

Len answered with a smile which made her more irritated.

They stopped in front of the school garden then the blonde-haired butler let her down gently.

"Wha..What was that all of the sudden?" Miku asked him.

But for the first time, Len frowned.

The blonde-haired butler, who was always seen smiling, is now looking at her with a sad face.

Miku was caught off on her guard for a moment as she slowly approached him and looked at him in his eyes.

Upon noticing it, Len quickly turn his frown to a smile which surprised the teal-haired girl.

"Pardon me. I was just concern of Ojou-sama's well-being." He answered with a smile as if nothing happened.

_What was that...? For a moment, I really thought he looked worried…_

Miku shook her head and snap her attention back.

"Anyway, you should really take responsibility for taking me this far. Now I'm mark off as absent for the ditching the class." She sighed in frustration.

"I deeply apologized." Len bowed at her in apology.

Miku looked at him and sighed again, "…parfait…"

Len glanced at her as he heard her mutter.

"Treat me to a strawberry parfait as a payback for what you did!" The young lady said as she looked away to hide her flushed face.

Len smiled widely, "As you please."

The young butler carried his Ojou-sama's bag as they were about to get into the car.

Miku followed behind him when he suddenly stopped on his track.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"It's nothing, Ojou-sama." He replied and continued walking until they reached the car.

He opens the car door for Miku to get in and handed her bag.

Before he entered the driver's place he glanced back to a direction which a big cherry tree was located.

'_Hmm… there's someone who's persistently following us…'_ He thought and smirked before he gets in the car.

**~END**

**SM: Wew, I managed to finish it earlier than I thought. I'll be doing my best!  
><strong>

**L: Hey are you sure there's a re-**

**M: Len-kun, S.M. Hime just came back, don't harass her**

**L: S-sorry Sorry ,**

**SM: Please tune up for the upcoming chapters! :)**


End file.
